


Chase The Fire Away

by rampageonthemoon



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Blood, Blood Drinking, Coming of Age, M/M, That's just a fact, Vampires, Witch!Remy, Witches, adopted!patton, and witchyness, dad!emile, dad!logan, there's no way to write vampires feeding without it feeling sexy, vampire!logan sanders, vampire!virgil sanders, witch!Remus, witch!patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rampageonthemoon/pseuds/rampageonthemoon
Summary: Logan and Emile have just adopted 14 year old Patton, only Patton's just starting to discover his magical abilities. Also his new dads are looking for the right time to tell him that Logan's actually a 208 year old vampire.Meanwhile, Remy (witch) and Virgil (also vampire) are busy planning their wedding on top of running Remy's coffee shop, The Coffee Cauldron.Patton and his best friend, Remus, don't know anything yet... but what if all of that changed?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dr. Emile Picani, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work's title is from an Of Monster's And Men song, Lakehouse.

Emile opened the door for Patton as the young teenager maneuvered his way out of the car with his duffel bag. 

“You got it, Pat?” Emile asked. “Do you need any help?”

“Nope!” Patton chirped. “It’s just one bag.”

Logan opened the door for them and invited Patton inside. “Welcome to your new home, Patton.” 

Patton smiled as he walked into the house. He could see the stairs directly ahead, a doorway leading to a living room and another door to what looked like a bathroom. Emile ran up the first few steps. “I’ll show you your room and then we can make lunch.”

Patton followed him eagerly, bounding after his new adopted dad to see his bedroom. It was amazing, of course. A window seat, a big bed, super soft fluffy carpet, pretty wallpaper covered in little birds, it even had its own bathroom. Patton’s eyes sparkled as he took it all in. “Oh my gosh I love it! There’s so much space!”

Emile laughed. “I’m glad. You can personalise it soon. We’ll take you shopping for some fun stuff to add, okay?” 

Patton dumped his bag by the bed and ran over to hug Emile. “Thank you!”

“Of course, pumpkin.” Emile gave him one last squeeze before he pulled back. “Are you ready to eat?”

Patton nodded but Emile didn’t move. “Honey are you okay?”

“Of course!” Patton smiled. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s a huge big thing that’s happening today, Patton. It’s okay to cry.”

Patton shook his head desperately. “No no! I’m not crying!” He wiped his watering eyes.

Emile softened. “Sweetheart not all tears are sad tears.” 

Patton cleared his throat. “I’m really okay, Emile.” He blinked away the last of his tears. “I’m fine!” 

There was a loud pop behind them and the light went out. Patton jumped and Emile frowned. “Huh. The lightbulb blew out…”

Patton chewed on his bottom lip and Emile smiled in sympathy, reaching out to pat Patton’s arm. “Don’t worry. Logan can fix it before you go to bed tonight, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Emile stepped back into the hall. “Come on. Lo’s making lunch right now.” 

They went back downstairs, through the living to the attached kitchen where they sat at the breakfast bar. Logan was preparing toasted sandwiches. “Emi showed you the house?”

“Yep! It’s so beautiful! Everything’s so big I love it.” Patton smiled wider as he spoke. 

Logan smiled in response to his excitement. 

Emile got up to get them some water. “The lightbulb blew out on his room though. Could you fix it after lunch?”

“Yeah of course.” Logan served Patton a cheese sandwich. “It just spontaneously went out?”

“Yep.” Emile set a couple of glasses down on the countertop. “Just went pop!”

“That’s odd. It was a rather new bulb.” 

Logan noticed Patton squirm as he pulled his sandwich apart. He cleared his throat. “Anyway, you like your room?”

“Yes!” Patton perked up. “It’s awesome.”

“We can go go shopping as soon as tomorrow if you’d like,” Logan offered. “We can get you some things for your room and some more clothes.” 

Patton nodded. “That sounds fun.” 

Emile took a bite of his own sandwich. “Good.” 

Later on, after dinner and a movie, Patton hugged his new dads and bid them goodnight. He returned to his room, switched on the freshly replaced light and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

He was brushing his teeth when he started thinking about his day. The light had blown out just as Patton told Emile he was fine. He wished he could pass it off as a coincidence and go to bed without lying awake under the covers, watching the shadows of the tree out his window flutter on the ceiling. 

Patton thought back to the first time he had witnessed a lightbulb going out. He was four, he woke up from a nightmare and burst into tears. It woke up everyone in his foster home and his foster mom at the time had come running to check on him. 

_ “Patton? Sweetie what’s wrong?”  _

_ Patton shook his head. “Nonononono-” he didn’t mean to wake everyone!  _

_ “Did you have a bad dream?” _

_ Patton sobbed. “No! I’m fine!” _

_ The lamp beside his bed blinked off instantly. Patton’s foster mom frowned and went to check that it was switched on. “It blew out,” she muttered.  _

Patton blinked at the ceiling and sighed. He was being dumb, he couldn’t magically break lightbulbs with his mind. He just needed to go to sleep, he was going shopping with Logan and Emile tomorrow. 

Patton rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and relaxed into the mattress.  _ Just go to sleep, _ he told himself.  _ Just go to sleep…  _

Downstairs, Emile was settling into Logan’s lap and relaxing against his chest. “When do you think we should tell him that you’re a vampire?”

Logan sighed and ran his hand up and down his husband's back. “God, I have no idea. We should let him settle in first, I guess. But if we wait too long then it feels like we kept it from him.” 

Emile fiddled with his sweater sleeve. “Maybe it’ll feel better in a month or two.”

“Maybe,” whispered Logan. “We’ll just have to wait and see then, won’t we, kitten?” 

Emile nodded and closed the gap between their lips. “Mm, we’ll figure this whole ‘parenting’ thing out eventually.” 

“I just can’t wait,” chuckled Logan. 

Emile smiled with him and cupped his cheek, pulling his husband’s face back in for a kiss. “You hungry?” 

“A little bit,” admitted Logan. 

Emile rolled his sleeve up and offered his arm. Logan gently took it and listened closely to the bedroom upstairs, checking that Patton was asleep before he returned his full attention to his husband. He pressed a soft kiss to Emile’s wrist and bit down, sinking his fangs into the skin. His eyelids fluttered closed as the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. Logan waited a few more moments, ensuring he had enough to drink, before he pulled away and licked the wound, getting rid of any leftover blood and kissed the bite mark, watching as it began to heal. 

Emile watched his wrist until the mark had completely disappeared before he turned back to Logan. “Are you ready for bed?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vampires feeding is always sensual and I'm only half sorry


	2. Planning This Wedding is Going To Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Remy and Virgil making wedding decisions and we meet Remus for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! I regretted making a prologue the second I realised I had to title all of the chapters or they wouldn't match up with the AO3 chapter number. I despise making chapter titles.

Virgil groaned as he rested his face in his arms on the table in front of him. “I  _ hate _ this!”

Remy rubbed his fiance’s back from behind his chair. “I know, babes. I know. But we need a venue that works with our possible dates, and we need to pick one before anything else can happen.”

Virgil groaned louder and flopped back in his chair. “Planning this wedding is going to suck!”

Remy laughed, leaning down over Virgil to bump their noses together affectionately. “But then afterwards, we’ll be  _ married _ . How does that sound, future Mr Sanders?”

Virgil sighed. “Pretty good,” he admitted. 

“Mmm,” Remy hummed. “Pretty good.” He kissed Virgil slowly. “C’mon, baby. Help me pick a venue and then we’ll take a break.” 

“Ugh…”

“Just give me a top three!” Remy insisted. “And I can take it from there, ’kay?”

Virgil sighed. “Fine.”

"Yes!" Remy peppered his cheeks with kisses. "Mm, thank you, baby!" 

Virgil pulled Remy's hot pink wedding binder forward and flicked through his options. 

Remy pointed as he explained the system. "Okay, they're organized by the dates each place was available, and I've already taken out places that couldn't do Fridays or weekends. Every date is next year, ranging between September and November, because I know my boo loves autumn." 

Virgil rolled his eyes. 

"Which leaves us with these nine places. Choose your top three while I make us some coffee." 

"Okay, Emile's house and your dads' house are in here." 

"Hey I asked before I added them, promise."

It took them a little while, and there was a lot of arguing over each other's reasoning. But finally, Virgil selected his favourites and Remy picked the top one. "What do you think, V?" 

"I think we're getting married in your dads' back garden and you need to tell them before you forget." 

"Okay fine," Remy grabbed his phone. "Go make me coffee." 

"You just had coffee!" 

"I'm thirsty!- Dad! Hi," Remy poked his tongue out at Virgil and went to talk to his dad in the living room. "Hey so we were just discussing venues…" 

Virgil waited for him to finish the call before joining him in the lounge. Remy tossed his phone onto the couch. "No coffee?" 

Virgil rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous." He sat right next to him and straddled Remy's lap. "I'm thirsty." 

Remy wiggled his eyebrows. Virgil just punched his arm. "Can I have a drink?" 

"C'mere, boo." Remy moved his head to expose more of his neck and Virgil licked his lips, wasting no time in sinking his teeth into the soft, cocoa skin. 

Remy grinned at the familiar feeling, he forced himself to wait a few moments before he squeezed Virgil's waist, signaling that it was time to stop. 

Virgil pulled back, cleaned up any dripping blood and licked the bite mark to heal it. 

Remy grinned, kissing Virgil's red stained lips. "Feel good?" 

"Mhmm," Virgil licked his lips. 

"Oh you're just too cute," Remy teased. "I love you." 

"Love you too, Rem." Virgil grabbed the remote. "Now get comfy, we're watching Umbrella Academy again." 

+++

Patton studied his English assignment with furrowed eyebrows as he walked down the hall. He had the whole weekend to finish it but he still wasn't quite sure what to do. 

Patton felt himself trip and he yelped, falling to his knees with a painful slam. His books flew from his arms to the floor and Patton was suddenly very thankful he'd only been holding a couple of exercise books and a book he was halfway through reading. His laptop still safely tucked inside his bag. 

Patton swallowed a curse and growled in frustration. There was a sudden clatter behind him and he turned to see the nearest locker had burst open spontaneously. Patton frowned and started grabbing his books when someone crouched down to help. 

"Graceful," the stranger teased. 

Patton blushed.

The stranger handed him the other two books. "I'm Remus." 

"Thanks. Um, I’m Patton." 

The two of them talked for the rest of the day, having heaps of classes in common and a similar route home. 

Remus was sort of weird, and his humour was dark, but he was also funny and actually seemed pretty nice. He walked Patton home, and waved goodbye as Patton opened his gate. 

"See ya!" 

Patton waved. "Bye, Remus!" 

Remus scampered off down the path again and Patton walked into his house. He set his bag by the door. "Dad?" 

Emile was in the kitchen, wiping down the bench. "Hey, pumpkin. How was school?" 

Patton shrugged. "School was school." 

"Do anything new?" 

"I have an English assignment due on Monday." Patton grabbed an apple. "And I met this guy, Remus. He's in a bunch of my classes. I like him." 

"Yeah?" Emile smiled. "Good. I'm glad you made a friend." 

Patton swallowed his mouthful of fruit. "I'm going to go do my English now." 

"Have fun, honey." 

Patton went up to his room with his computer and the rest of his apple. He sat on the window seat and set his computer on his lap, opening up his homework and staring at the screen until it made any sort of sense. 

Patton could only work for maybe half an hour before his task became too boring for him to even be able to focus. He opened up Spotify and linked his computer to the blue speaker on his desk to play something distracting. 

He leaned his head back against the wall behind him and looked around his room. It had been little under a month since he’d moved here and Emile and Logan had quickly taken care of his room, ensuring that Patton loved it. 

His bed covers were grey and white striped but covered in a million pillows and cushions. There were two beanbags in the corner and above it were art prints of cats and dogs. Glow in the dark stars were scattered around the walls and ceilings, clumped together in mini groups. His desk was full of cute pens and notepads as well as proper art supplies. There was also a pin board that was already holding a few sketches and doodles.

Patton looked out the window at their back garden. He watched Logan’s vegetable patch and the flower bushes that lined the grass. The little wooden shed tucked in the corner. The one big tree that sat right in the centre of it all. It was pretty. Simple yes, but still very beautiful. A perfectly normal garden. That’s part of what appealed to Patton - the normality of living with Emile and Logan. 

It was so nice and pretty here in this house, and his new dads were just so normal and kind to Patton. He liked the idea of ‘normal’ after a lifetime of being the weird orphan kid. 

Patton watched a couple of birds play in the tree as his thoughts slowly turned to Remus. He wished he was still talking to him. Remus, while not typically  _ normal _ , was fun to be around with his loud energy and odd sense of humour. 

The first bird bounced onto a higher branch and wiggled triumphantly. Their friend hopped up to join them and flew off again, singing and dancing around each other. Patton smiled at the spot where the birds had been playing. He blinked as he noticed a flower suddenly in that spot. Patton swallowed. That had always been there. It must’ve been. Flowers didn’t just  _ appear _ out of nowhere. 

When Emile came to tell Patton that dinner was in a few minutes, Patton realised with a start that the sun was beginning to set. He took a deep breath. “Coming, Dad!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha it's funny because nothing is normal but he doesn't know lmao 
> 
> Also again, vampires drinking blood is always hot idk what to tell you


	3. Stress Eating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sleepxiety softness followed by Patton and his new best friend...

“REMY!” Virgil tore through the fridge, knocking things to the floor and growling as he grew more and more anxious. 

Remy bounded down the stairs. “Babe?”

“Where’s the emergency blood?”

“Downstairs fridge.” Remy frowned. “It’s always there. Oh. Unless we haven’t restocked?”

Virgil hissed and sunk to his knees on the kitchen floor. He shook his head in his hands and curled even tighter around himself. “Shit shit  _ shit _ !” 

Remy itched to go over and pull Virgil into a hug, wrap him up in his arms and tell him everything would be okay. But the witch knew that wouldn’t go down well. He stepped to the opposite side of the kitchen. “Hun, do you want a drink?” he asked softly. 

Virgil shook his head. “No I can’t! I fed from you like three times yesterday! I  _ can’t _ take more from you- and I won’t be able to stop!”

Remy shushed him gently. “Hey hey. It’s okay, V. I’m sure Logan has some blood for you, okay?” 

Virgil took a few deep breaths and rocked back and forth on his knees. “Logan has blood…”

“Yeah, he does. He always does. Do you want to drive there now?”

Virgil got to his feet before whimpering. “Patton could be there…” 

Remy cursed and fished his phone from his pocket. “You’re right. Okay. Okay, I’m going to let Logan know what’s happening, and he can make sure Patton’s out of the house and Emile knows how to keep his distance. You’re fine, hun. It’s okay, remember?”

Virgil whined with a nod and banged his head against the fridge. His throat was burning. His head was pounding. He desperately wished he could have blood.  _ Just keep breathing _ . 

Remy would taste  _ so _ good. His scent was just so painstakingly appetizing and Virgil  _ craved _ to sink his teeth into his neck and finally  _ drink _ . 

_ You can’t. You’ll never be able to stop now. You’re too hungry.  _

Virgil clenched and unclenched his fists, watching his knuckles move to distract himself from his aching body. 

“Baby?”

Virgil didn’t move. 

“Virge, hun c’mon, we need to go to Logan’s now. He’ll get the bags ready while we get there.” Remy stood by the door and opened it. 

Virgil held his breath as he walked past his fiance, hurrying to the car and curling up in the back seat furthest from the driver’s side. 

Remy drove stupidly fast to get them there and ushered Virgil through the door as quickly as he could. “Lo?” He called. 

Logan was by their side in an instant, taking Virgil’s arm and together they disappeared through the house to the shed outside where Logan stored his emergency blood fridge. 

Emile came down the stairs as soon as they were gone. “Hi, Remy.”

“Hey, cutie.” Remy pushed his sunglasses up to his head and followed his friend to their kitchen. “Thanks for letting us pop over like this.”

Emile waved him off. “Don’t be ridiculous! You’d do the same for us.”

“Well, us vampire babes gotta stick together, huh?”

Emile giggled and pulled a couple mugs down from the shelf. “You want some coffee?”

“Ooh, yes please!” 

“So where’s Patton?” asked Remy. 

Emile wrinkled his nose and he turned to look at the witch with a slight pout. “He’s at a friend’s house.” 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

“He was so nervous!” Emile whined. “I’m just so worried for him. This is his first and only friend since moving here and I’m so scared that they won’t be good enough for him.” 

“Oh,  _ Em _ !” Remy laughed. “He’s such a good kid. He’ll have no trouble making  _ and _ keeping friends.”

Emile chewed on his bottom lip. “I suppose… I just feel like sometimes no one deserves a kid as sweet as Patton.” 

“They don’t.” Remy assured him. “But I’m sure he’ll find someone who comes close.” 

“Hey.”

They looked behind them to see Virgil and Logan coming in through the backdoor. Virgil was clutching another bag of thick, dark, liquid. 

Emile set a cup in front of Remy. “Feel better, Virge?” 

“Yeah. Much.” Virgil sat down next to Remy. “Sorry for being a handful.” 

“Oh goodness no!” Emile smiled. “You’re always welcome here!”

“Guess I’m just lucky that Patton’s not here, huh?”

Emile deflated. “We really need to explain this all to him…”

“Soon,” said Logan. He put a hand on Emile’s hip and kissed his temple. “Soon, love.”

Virgil sucked on the opening of the plastic blood bag. “Thanks though. For the blood, I mean.”

“You need it more than me.” Logan reasoned. “I still have some emergency stock left and I can get more soon.” 

“Why’d you need it so bad anyway?” Emile asked. “Oh you don’t have to tell me! I’m just being nosy, sorry.”

Virgil shrugged. “Just been hungrier lately, I think. Fed from Rem too recently to feed again.” He took another sip, relaxing as he kneaded the bag with his fingers. 

“I think all that wedding planning is getting to you.” Logan decided. 

Virgil sighed. “God, probably. I’m definitely stressed about the wedding.” 

“Hey,” Remy squeezed his hand. “We’re on top of everything. It’s all going just fine, boo.” 

Virgil squirmed. “I guess… I just, what if it’s not? We’re spending every moment we have planning and making calls and decisions and what if they’re all wrong? Or if we plan the most perfect, amazing wedding ever, and then one thing goes wrong and boom!  _ Everything’s _ ruined.”

“Oh, honey.” Remy chuckled gently and rubbed Virgil’s shoulder as he stood to wrap him up in his arms. 

Virgil breathed deeply, letting Remy’s familiar smell of coffee and smoke envelope them in their own safe little bubble. Virgil closed his eyes and listened to his fiance speak. Remy was so busy gently murmuring to him that he didn’t notice Emile taking Logan’s hand and leading them into the back garden, giving the couple some space. 

“I know it’s tricky, baby. I know it’s getting stressful, and it probably won’t get easier for a little while but there’s two of us.” Remy stroked Virgil’s hair as he spoke. “And we can do this together, ‘kay? Between you and me, we can make this wedding our  _ bitch _ .”

Virgil giggled and gently bumped Remy’s chin with his head. “Thank you.” he mumbled, smiling against his fiance’s bare collarbone. 

Remy kissed Virgil’s hair. “If stress drinking blood is gonna make all this easier on you then we can get some more from the blood bank. I’ll make Logan get it for you. We can help you cope.”

Virgil took in one last deep breath before pulling back and giving Remy a quick peck on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

+++

Patton giggled from his perch on the top of Remus’s monkey bars. Apparently he’s had them since he was three, and now, eleven years later, Remus was tall enough to bonk the bar with his head while standing firmly on the ground. 

Remus was now standing on his hands, his feet hooked around the bars. “Shake them!” he demanded with a grin. 

Patton laughed again and wriggled, making the bars shudder dangerously. Remus cackled and lifted his hands off the ground to grab the bar, he shimmied until he was securely hooked onto the bar by his knees before swinging back and forth and laughing. 

Patton hopped off the bars and lay down on the grass, looking up at Remus and smiling brightly. Remus poked his tongue out with a teasing grin and poked Patton’s nose. “You’re short.”

Patton scrunched his nose up with another small giggle. Remus rocked back and forth, the feet on the children’s monkey bars starting to lift off the grass slightly. He reached out to grab Patton as he swung forwards again. “I’m gonna get you!” 

Patton shrieked and threw himself forward, away from the bars. Remus yelped as a rush on air slammed into the bars, sending them toppling backwards, they fell to the ground with a huge clatter. 

Patton swore. “Remus!”

Remy sat up suddenly, his eyes shot open. “That. Was. Awesome!”

Patton let out a breath and hurried over. “Are you okay?”

Remus bounced up again. “That was so cool, dude! It fell over, like, so fast and then boom! I was on the ground!” 

Patton listened to him ramble until his phone buzzed his back pocket. He glanced at his lockscreen and saw messages from Emile. 

**_Dad_ ** _ : We’re going to order pizza for dinner but if you don’t come home soon I guess we’re gonna have to eat it all!  _

**_Dad_ ** _ : Remy and Virgil are over too so let us know when you’re leaving and we’ll order it. Xoxo _

Patton sighed and Remus deflated. “You have to go?” he guessed. 

“Yeah. My dads want me home for dinner.” 

Remus shrugged. “Okay. I’ll walk you home! I have nothing better to do.”

Patton grinned and they walked around the block to Patton’s house. He turned to Remus. “I’ll text you later.”

“You better.” 

“Goodbye, Remus.”

“See ya, Pat!” Remus waved before he raced off, cartwheeling down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got some real Remus and Patton content! There'll more of them, promise 
> 
> Also this was the last chapter I had drafted when I first posted the prologue, so the updates will probably be slower now


	4. The Witch's Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton got way too close to seeing something he's not supposed to see and Remus works in the same bookshop as Logan!!

Patton giggled at his phone screen. He was sprawled out on his bed, messaging Remus. 

**_The Duke_ ** _ : Im not saying id fuck any werewolf I met  _

**_The Duke_ ** _ : Im just saying that its definitely rlly hot _

**_Pancake_ ** _ : Werewolves tho? _

**_Pancake_ ** _ : Not something cool, like a witch?  _

**_The_** **_Duke_** _: UM RUDE!?!_

 ** _The_** **_Duke_** _: ARE YOU SAYING WEREWOLVES ARENT COOL?_

Patton was smiling so much his cheeks were nearly aching. It was so easy with Remus, everything just felt so right and natural when they were talking. 

**_The_** **_Duke_** _: Actually id probably fuck a witch tbh_

 ** _The_** **_Duke_** _: As long as they had the hat_

**_Pancake_ ** _ : Right, obvs they need the hat to be a witch  _

**_The_** **_Duke_** _: Exactly!!_

 ** _The_** **_Duke_** _: Oh shit gtg_

 ** _The_** **_Duke_** _: Ttyl byeeeeee_

**_Pancake_ ** _ : Byeeee _

Patton tossed his phone down on the bed and flopped back onto his pillows with a happy sigh. He looked out the window at the tree and couldn’t help but feel like all those flowers hadn’t been there yesterday. Or this morning. Patton squeezed his eyes shut. He was definitely imagining it. He sat up again and jumped to his feet. Maybe Emile was making lunch. 

When Patton got downstairs he could hear his dads in the kitchen. 

“You can keep going, honey. I feel fine.” Emile said. 

Patton could hear someone make a small inhaling sound, liking they’d been holding their breath before the tap started running. 

“Lo?” Emile asked. “What are you do-  _ shit _ .” 

Patton reached the kitchen doorway and paused as he saw Logan hunched over the sink, coughing and spitting. Emile moved to block him from Patton’s view. “Hey, pumpkin!” he chirped. “Whatcha up to?”

Patton blinked. Emile’s cheeks were pink and he looked uncomfortable. “Um. Do you want some lunch?” he asked. 

Patton looked at Logan. “Is Pa okay?”

Emile rubbed his husband’s shoulder. “Papa’s fine. He just, um, ate too fast.” 

Patton furrowed his brows. That seemed like a blatant lie. “But-”

Logan coughed once more, louder, and wiped his face on his sleeve. “Dad’s right. I’m fine, Patton.” He rinsed the sink out and stood up straight again, he adjusted his glasses. “I could make us some omelets for lunch?”

Patton still seemed unsure but Logan pushed past it and opened the fridge. “Who wants to help?”

Emile grabbed a frying pan. “Pat, sweetpea, grab the glass bowl please?”

Patton hesitated before taking a deep breath. He was just being stupid.  _ Papa’s fine. _ He reached up to get the glass bowl and handed it to Emile. They wouldn’t lie to him. 

_ And there’s no way it was actually blood in the sink. _

+++

“He almost saw you  _ feeding! _ ” Emile paced back and forth, chewing on his thumbnail. “Oh my goodness. What if he had walked in? He knows something’s wrong. He’s a smart kid, Lo. He’ll figure it out and he’ll be so hurt that we didn’t tell him!”

Logan sighed from the couch, his head in his hands. “Emi,  _ please _ . Just calm down.”

“I can’t be calm! Patton trusts us now, and we’re keeping this from him. How is that fair?”

“Em, dear, we’re keeping this from him to protect him-”

“ _ No _ , what does that even mean!? He’s not protected, he’s just a kid who doesn’t even know who his dads really are.”

“Emile.” Logan finally stood up and stepped in front of Emile’s pacing route, making Emile flinch at his vampire’s speed. 

Logan took Emile’s hands and set them on his shoulders. He gently took Emile’s hips and tugged him closer. “It’s okay, kitten,” he whispered. 

Emile shuddered as the tears that had been building finally spilled over. “ _ I’m just so worried for him _ .” He buried his face in Logan’s neck. 

The vampire rubbed his back. “I know you are.” He threaded his fingers through Emile’s hair and kept running his hand up and down his husband’s spine. “It’s okay.”

Emile cried. “I want to tell him.”

“Shhh, I know.” Logan kissed his head. “I know. We will. We can do it soon. We’ll do it soon, I promise.” He swooped down to pick Emile up, cradling him close to his chest. “Let’s get some sleep now, okay? It’s late.”

Emile sniffed and scrubbed his eyes. “Okay,” he whispered hoarsely. 

Logan kissed his forehead and carried him up the stairs, smiling at his husband’s halfhearted protests. 

“I can walk!” He insisted, keeping his voice low enough to not wake Patton. 

“I’m sure you could, kitten, but why walk when you could have your vampire husband carry you?”

Emile kissed him as he was set down on their bed. “I love you heaps.”

“I love you heaps too, Emi.” Logan assured him. “Go to sleep.” 

“Okay.”

+++

Logan hurried into The Witch’s Corner, his arms full of pastry bags and coffee cups. He sped straight to the counter and set everything down. He took a sip from his own reusable takeout cup as he grabbed his boss’s one. He took a second to admire the hand painted designs that were splashed across the cup, Dee’s work. Logan zipped to the back of the shop where Roman was organising a shelf of herb-filled jars. 

“Your tea,” he said. 

Roman glanced up. “Oh, thank you.” He took the cup gratefully. 

“There’s donuts and biscuits on the counter.” 

Roman hummed. “And how’s my son? Still obsessing over his wedding binders?”

“Remy was working at the counter when I got there. Virgil was serving all the customers and they both seemed incredibly annoyed with a florist.” 

Roman chuckled. “Sounds like them.” 

Logan leaned against the shelves and noticed a painting on the wall. “That’s new. One of Dee’s, right?”

Roman glanced over at the canvas Logan was referring to. It was a painting of two black cats, running through a forest, being followed by a colourful, sparkly mist. The witch smiled. “Yes. Dee made it the other day.”

“It’s beautiful.” 

“It is.” Roman sipped his tea and straightened a crystal cluster on a bookcase. 

They were interrupted by the bookshop’s door opening with a dainty little bell chime. “Hi, Roman!”

Roman smiled and headed out to the front. “Hey, kid.” 

Remus bounced over to the counter. “Can I do something cool today?” 

Logan walked over to them and sat down behind the counter. “Cool?”

“I wanna do witchcraft!” declared Remus. “Like you, Roman!”

“Roman’s not a witch,” dismissed Logan instinctively, shooting the older witch a tired look. “Stop feeding him your crazy voodoo lies.” he smirked. 

Remus lit up. “I want to learn crazy voodoo!” 

Roman laughed. “Alright. Maybe later, kid.” He pulled a donut from the brown paper bag. “But for now, you can redo the window display into something cool.”

Remus grinned. That was his favourite task. “Any theme?”

“Well it’s currently centred around dreamcatchers… so I’d say to switch it up we should go with the whole ‘skulls and crystals’ vibe.” Roman teased, smiling at the kid’s enthusiasm. 

Remus was wiggling with anticipation. “YES!” He scampered off to collect various bits and bobs from around the little shop, switching things around and taking all the feathery hoops down from the window. 

Logan shook his head fondly and pulled his book out from under the counter, it was a dusty old thing full of detailed sketches and smudgy faded scrawlings about ancient lore and myths. It took up a solid half of the counter but Logan loved it too much to stop reading through the old beliefs and occasionally jotting quotes down in his journal to do further research later. 

The witch took his donut back to the furthest corner of the shop to finish filing away some new books. Roman finished just in time for Remus to pop back and say goodbye. 

Roman waved him off and flipped the door’s sign to read ‘closed’. Logan was packing away his books. “Anything else you want done before I take off?”

“No, everything’s perfect. Go home, Logan. Give Emile a hug for me.”

“Of course.” Logan smiled and turned the door handle. “And stop telling that kid you’re a witch. We don’t need anyone else to know our secrets.” 

“Oh come on. Remus is a good kid. There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of magic.” 

“Maybe in your case,” said Logan, his smile saddening slightly. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “You’re not any form of bad or evil, Logan. You’re just as mystical as the rest of us and the sooner you figure that out, the better off you’ll be.” 

Logan inhaled deeply and looked to Roman once more. “Goodnight, Roman.”

“Goodnight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got pretty close to Patton realising something's up with his dads... 
> 
> And you do meet Dee eventually... I haven't got a full plan for him and Roman other than them being cute in the background but you know what? That's okay


	5. Do You Believe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Patton walk home from school. Emile and Logan finally confess something to Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one...   
> I'm sure it's fINE

"Witches are just so much cooler than humans." Remus said, skipping ahead to do a cartwheel before bouncing on the balls of his feet as Patton caught up to him. 

They were walking home after school, and of course, the subject of supernatural beings had come up again. 

Patton hummed in agreement. "They are." 

"And they have cool hats! And cats!" Remus grinned. "And cauldrons, wands, and cool huge leather books full of sick drawings! There’s heaps of stuff like that at the bookshop I work at." 

Patton adjusted his bag straps. "What's the shop called?" 

"The Witch's Corner." Remus hopped onto a small stone wall and kicked himself into a handstand before walking on his hands for a few feet. 

Patton beamed and laughed at his best friend. His eyes sparkled and his stomach was aching from all the laughing but Remus, unphased, continued to babble on about cool witch stuff. 

Remus bounced back to his feet and walked a couple steps ahead. 

Patton sighed happily as he watched Remus talk before he saw a flash of blue and a tickle on his nose. 

Remus glanced around and absolutely lit up. "Oh my god!" He grinned. 

Patton blinked owlishly at the butterfly on his nose and blushed at the sight of Remus's bright smiling face. 

Remus was positively vibrating with excitement. He swallowed a scream and stepped closer to Patton. "This is so cool! Patton there's a fucking butterfly on your fucking nose!" 

Patton giggled and the butterfly took off again. Remus squealed. "Are  _ you _ a witch!?" 

Patton giggled and shrugged. "I might be," he winked. But it was an awkward wink with the eye that couldn't actually wink very well so it didn't really land as a wink so much as a pointed blink. 

But Remus didn't care, he blinked pointedly in return. "You're so freaking awesome, Pat." 

Patton's chest swelled with love and a bush next to them rustled as suddenly several flowers sprung out from the hidden buds. 

They stared. 

"What the fuck." Remus whispered. "Did you do that?" 

"That's… that's not possible." Patton shook his head hurriedly and swallowed. "I, I can't just make stuff happen…" God. Who was he trying to convince? 

Remus wiggled happily and danced about a circle. "My best friend's a witch! Everyone else can suck it! I got the coolest friend and they can't have him!" 

Patton laughed. "I'm not…" 

"You  _ are _ !" insisted Remus. 

Patton was quiet for a moment before he spoke, his voice soft and almost scared sounding. "Do you really believe in magic?"

Remus turned to look at him. He blinked. "I do. My boss jokes about being a witch sometimes but I know it's true. I saw him reorganize a whole shelf with his mind once. He didn't know I was watching." 

Patton chewed on his lip. "But… I can't  _ really _ be a… a witch?" 

"Well I disagree!" chirped Remus. "I think you are and I  _ promise _ , one day  _ very very _ soon. We will test your powers." 

"I don't have powers." 

"Well I would prove it to you but I have a drum lesson this afternoon. But I'll do it tomorrow!" 

Patton laughed. "Yeah okay. We'll see." 

"Vampires are also real," Remus added. 

Patton sighed. " _ Remus _ ." 

"They are!" 

"I'll see you tomorrow." Patton said, opening his gate. "Bye, Remus." 

"See ya tomorrow, Pat!" 

Patton shook his head and went inside. He wasn’t a witch. He dropped his bag by the door and saw Logan and Emile already in the living room. They were both sitting on the couch, facing him as if they’d known the second he opened the gate. They looked… serious. The teenager nervously set foot inside the living room and swallowed. “Hi?”

Emile smiled tightly. “Hey, pumpkin.”

Patton bit his lip and looked down at his feet. He didn’t know what this was about but oh  _ god _ he wished he could still live with them.  _ Please don’t send me away _ . 

“Honey, can we talk for a moment?”

Patton nodded faintly but he could barely force himself to step forward. Emile’s shoulders fell slightly as he realized how nerve-wracking this must be for the boy kid. He scooted over and patted the spot on the couch in between him and Logan. 

“It’s okay, Pat. We’re not mad at you or anything,” Emile assured him. 

Patton found it slightly easier to breathe as he moved to sit down with them. Emile wrapped his arm around his shoulders and waited for Patton to lean further into the embrace before kissing his hair. “Your papa and I need to tell you something…” 

Logan hadn’t moved the entire time. He stayed frozen, his eyes on the carpet, his lips pulled into a frown. 

Patton swallowed and waited nervously. 

It broke Emile’s heart to see his boys so anxious and he wished he could pull them both onto his lap and hug them and make everything okay. But he couldn’t do that just yet. He took in a deep breath. “Lo, baby, you want to say it?”

Logan sighed and pulled his legs up onto the couch to cross them and face his husband and son. “Patton…” he winced. “We wanted to tell you sooner.”

Patton paled. “Tell me what?” he whispered. 

“Sweetheart do you believe in magic?” asked Emile. 

Patton started speaking but faltered. Remus did. But did Patton believe him? He trusted Remus, of course he did, but how could magic be real? How could witches be real?  _ Vampires are also real, _ Remus had said. 

Patton froze. Vampires? The other day in the kitchen, there was blood in the sink because Logan had been… feeding? Feeding on Emile? No, no there was no way, and that was hardly enough to prove anything. 

“Pat?” Emile asked again. 

“I… I don’t know.” Patton breathed. 

Emile squeezed Patton's arm comfortingly. “That’s okay, hun.” He looked to Logan. 

“Well… it’s real.” Logan began awkwardly. “And I’m… I’m a vampire.” 

Patton stiffened and didn’t miss the way Logan curled away from him, looking at his feet, ashamed. 

Emile rubbed Patton’s back but waited a few seconds before speaking. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t… I don’t?” Patton shook his head desperately. “No I would have  _ known _ . I should’ve, I should’ve realized. Papa, you- I didn’t know. God, I’m so  _ stupid _ , I’m sorry. I’m sorry I should’ve-”

“Hey hey hey,” Emile took Patton’s wrists and pulled him into a better cuddling position. “Don’t be ridiculous, pumpkin. We kept it from you for a reason. You’re not stupid, you didn’t know.” 

Tears dribbled down Patton’s face and he sniffled. “I… I’m sorry I didn’t realize.” 

Logan frowned and shuffled closer. “Patton? We don’t want you to feel guilty, we didn’t want you to know until now.”

Patton’s bottom lip quivered as Logan pressed a delicate kiss to his forehead. “Please don’t feel bad about this. We should’ve told you sooner. I’m sorry we didn’t.”

“You’re so strong, baby.” Emile murmured. He rubbed Patton’s back again. “Do you have any questions?”

Patton scrubbed at his eyes. “You drink blood?” he squeaked. 

Logan nodded. “I drink Dad’s blood when I need it. And there’s an emergency supply in the garden shed. I can eat human food if I want to but it doesn’t have an effect on me. It still tastes good though.” 

“I’ve seen you out in the sunlight.” Patton muttered, half to himself. He sniffed away the last of his tears and managed to compose himself a bit more. 

“A witch charmed my wedding ring to protect me.” Logan held his hand up and showed Patton the golden band. 

“You know a witch?”

“Remy. And his dad, Roman, technically. But Remy cast the spell.” 

“Isn’t Roman your boss?” Patton thought back to Remus talking about the bookshop he worked at. “What’s the name of the shop?”

“The Witch’s Corner,” replied Logan. “Roman owns it.” 

Patton managed a smile. “I think Remus works there.”

Logan nodded. 

“Can you turn into a bat?”

Logan scowled. “ _ No _ . I cannot.” 

Emile giggled. “I asked him the same thing when I found out.” he whispered. 

“How old are you?” 

“208 years old,” said Logan. “But I was turned at 27.”

Patton laughed slightly. “You’re really old.” 

Logan chuckled. “Yes, I am.” He glanced down and cleared his throat. “Are you scared of me?” he asked softly. 

Patton pulled away from Emile’s hug to wrap his arms around his papa’s neck and give him the tightest hug he could muster. “ _ Never _ .” 

Logan blinked rapidly and squeezed his son tighter. “I love you, Patton.” 

“I love you too, Papa.” 

Emile smiled at them and wiped his own eyes. He gave them a moment of quiet before he noticed the time. “Alright. I think it’s time we think about dinner. How does pizza sound?” 

Logan nodded. “Good.” He pulled away from his son and wiped furiously at his teary eyes. 

Emile picked up his phone and started ordering the pizza as the three of them adjusted themselves on the couch, each dad wrapping an arm around their son. 

“Do you know any other vampires?”

“Virgil.” 

Patton furrowed his brows. “Virgil’s a vampire and Remy’s a witch?”

“Mhmm,” Emile confirmed. “I was the only human in the group.” He chuckled. “But now I have you!” He kissed Patton’s cheek. “What kind of pizza do you want?”

Patton smiled and rested his cheek on Emile’s shoulder, looking at his phone. “The veggie one from last time.”

“Good choice.”

Logan snorted. “No it’s not.”

Emile rolled his eyes. “We get it. I assume you want meatlovers?”

“Yes please.” Logan stood up and kissed Emile’s forehead on his way to get the blanket from the chair. He tossed it to the others. “Patton, hun, do you want to help me build a fort?”

Patton squeaked. “ _ YES _ !” 

Emile chuckled. “Carrying on the tradition, are we?”

Logan scoffed. “Obviously.” He bounded up the stairs to get more blankets. 

Patton looked to Emile. “Tradition?”

Emile smiled as he thought back. “The night your papa told me he was a vampire we made a blanket fort afterwards. It was the first night he told me he loved me.” Emile sighed happily and turned back to Patton. He brushed some hair away from his eyes. “Go help Papa while I finish the order, okay?”

Patton nodded and scampered off to find Logan. 

Emile sank into the couch with a fond smile. He loved his boys so much it almost hurt. Patton had been so good tonight.  _ He definitely deserves more brownie _ , Emile reasoned as he added extra dessert to his cart. He set his phone down and got to his feet before he jogged up the stairs. “Let’s make this fort!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah there's daylight rings in this au


	6. Flower Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Remus test out Patton's hypothetical "powers" and Logan takes care of his sick husband.

“I’ve seen you do it before!” Insisted Remus. 

The friends were standing in the little park on their block. It was just some grass with a couple of daisy patches, a swingset, a small slide, a seesaw and one of those frog shaped spring things that toddlers sit on and wobble back and forth. 

Patton sighed and collapsed onto the grass in a heap. “It was a coincidence!” 

Remus shook his head. “No, no it wasn’t! Come  _ on _ , Pat! You totally got this!”

“I don’t,” said Patton, his tone flat and exhausted. He rubbed his eyes, pushing his glasses up in the process and leaving them crooked. “I clearly don’t got this.”

“But-”

“No!” Patton huffed and hid his face in his hands. “Remus no. I can’t do this. I can’t make flowers grow. Or summon butterflies, or move things with my mind! I’m not a witch, Ree. I’m not special.” his voice was muffled by his palms but he was coherent enough. 

Remus scoffed and plopped down next to him. “Pat.” 

Patton didn’t move. 

“It doesn’t matter if you’re not a witch.” Remus started, keeping his soft. “It really doesn’t. But hypothetically, if you were, I think it would be really cool if you learned to harness those hypothetical powers. I’m sorry I’m pushing you too far.”

Patton looked up. 

“And you don’t need powers to be special. You’re already the most awesomest coolest person ever.” 

Patton giggled and Remus lit up. “You’re like, really funny and smart and so super fantastic at drawing and stuff.”

Patton laughed some more and felt his cheeks flush a light shade of pink. 

“And you make a mean pancake,” continued Remus. “I mean like, the greatest pancake I’ve ever had the pleasure of mashing up and sliding down my throat.”

“Gross,” mumbled Patton, giggling into his hands. 

“I might have to call you Pancake from now on. It’s basically your name anyway. Patton, Patcake, Pancake! It works on all fronts!” 

Patton laughed again, finally smiling fully once more. 

Remus got to his feet and offered his hands. “Come on, Pat. We can stop now if you want.” 

Patton took his outstretched hands and let Remus pull him up. Remus was still smiling brightly. “How do you feel now?”

Patton laughed. “I’m good. Thanks.”

Remus grinned. “Good. Because look behind you.” 

The teenager furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he turned around only to gasp. He stepped back in shock, bumping into Remus, who held his hips to keep him steady. “You did that, Pancake.”

Patton stared at the grass in front of them. It was thoroughly and absolutely coated in flowers. There was a little patch of green where Patton had been sitting but behind it was an explosion of little wild flowers, packed together so tightly it was difficult to see the grass underneath. 

“Oh my god.”

Remus laughed triumphantly. He did a cartwheel over the brand new flowers and whooped. “You did it!” 

Patton nodded faintly. “Oh my  _ god _ .”

Remus laughed and bounced over to take Patton’s hands. “Pat you did it! You’re a witch! Of  _ course, _ your powers are tied to your emotions! That makes so much sense!” 

Patton smiled. “Thanks for helping me.”

“Of course!” Remus chirped. “And this is absolutely  _ not _ the last time we’re doing this. Okay? We’re gonna make you the most powerful awesomest witch this world has ever seen!”

Patton grinned and jumped forward to hug Remus as tight as he could. “Oh my goodness!”

Remus hugged him right back, burying his nose in Patton’s hair. They stayed in each other’s arms for a moment longer before pulling back and sharing a quick smile. 

“I should maybe get going.” Patton said abruptly. 

“I’ll walk you home.”

+++ 

Emile coughed into his elbow again and fell back against the bed head with a stuffy moan. 

Logan glanced up from his spot next to his husband. He tucked Emile under his arm and kissed the top of his head. “Are you feeling any better than this morning?”

Emile sighed and sniffed as he huddled into Logan’s side. “Not really. Ugh, I feel awful.”

Logan cupped Emile’s cheek and tilted his head up. “I’m sorry you’re sick.”

Emile kissed him before he burrowed down into the covers. “Don’ worry about it. Jus’ needa sleep it off…”

Logan hugged him closer and grabbed a book. “Close your eyes, kitten. Do you want me to read to you?”

Emile yawned. “Yes please,” he murmured. 

Logan opened to his page in The Great Gatsby and began reading out loud in a soft voice Emile didn’t get to hear very often. His eyes fluttered closed immediately and he relaxed into his husband’s side. 

Emile was just starting to doze off when the front door downstairs opened and closed. Logan paused in his reading and listened in to the movement downstairs. Patton bound past the doorway and halted, looking into his dads’ room, bouncing a little bit with excitement. 

Logan set his book down and looked over at Patton. “I trust you had fun with Remus.”

Patton smiled and looked down at his feet, pink dusting his cheeks. “Yeah. It was fun. We went to the park.”

Emile blinked sluggishly and forced himself to sit up a bit more. “Hey, pumpkin.”

Patton gave him a small wave. “Hi, Dad.” 

Emile yawned. “D’you have fun?”

“Yep! It was good.” 

“Good, good…” Emile trailed off and coughed into his arm. 

Logan ran his fingers through his husband’s hair and glanced up at Patton. “Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I was gonna go draw or something.”

“Have fun, honey.”

Emile coughed again, harder this time. Logan winced in sympathy and used one arm to prop Emile up as he took his glasses and laid them on the table next to him. “Get some rest, Emi.”

Emile moaned in discomfort. “Right. Yeah.” 

Logan nestled down into the covers and wrapped the blankets tighter around his miserable husband. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and rested his cheek on his head. “Sweet dreams, kitten.”

“Love you,” Emile murmured. His voice was barely audible but he knew Logan would hear. 

Logan smiled and gave him a gentle squeeze. “I love you too, dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm @incoherentfangirl on tumblr if you wanna come over and yell at me 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you like this!!


	7. Walking Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Patton walk home from school

Patton yelped as someone’s hands covered his face. There was a loud clatter behind him and someone snickered. 

“Guess who?”

Patton relaxed his shoulders and reached up to pull Remus’s hands away from my face. “Hi, Ree.”

Remus bounced in front of him with his usual cocky grin. “I’d pretend you didn’t do that, if I were you,” he whispered, winking. 

Patton tilted his head in confusion so Remus pointed behind him. When the young witch turned around he saw all the lockers in the hallway had flown open, releasing a few scraps of paper onto the floor. There were students scattered all across the corridor, trying to figure out what the hell happened. 

“Whoops.” 

Remus cackled and grabbed Patton’s hand, swinging it back and forth. “C’mon. One more period and we’re free!” 

After school, the friends started walking back home. Remus danced ahead as he usually did so he could pick daisies and dandelions from the cracks in the pavement. Patton kept glancing up at the grey sky, watching the clouds shift. 

“Could you make flowers at will?” Remus asked. “Like the other day, but not accidentally?” 

Patton shrugged. “I don’t know. It didn’t work last time.” 

“But you have more faith now.” Remus reasoned. “We  _ know _ you have powers. And I bet they’re beyond growing flowers and opening lockers.”

Patton watched Remus pick a couple of daisies. “Maybe.”

“Let’s try!” Remus dragged Patton over to crouch by the gutter. He pointed to a gap in the concrete. “Grow a daisy!”

Patton snorted and sat down, crossing his legs. “Okay. I can try.”

“You gotta be happy first,” reminded Remus. 

Patton laughed. “I’m happy, Ree.” 

“Happy enough?”

Patton rolled his eyes and looked up. “Yes I’m happy enough.”

Remus was closer than Patton remembered him being, staring at him with an intensity in his grey eyes the witch didn’t recognise. Patton swallowed and looked back down at the gutter. “I’ll try.”

Remus blinked and remembered what they were doing. “Right. You think a hug would help with the good vibes?”

Patton laughed. “Yes. I think it would.” He refrained from blushing as Remus jumped onto his back, wrapping himself around Patton like an octopus and resting his chin on Patton’s shoulder. “Magic me a daisy, Pancake.”

Patton closed his eyes. He inhaled steadily and pressed his palms to the ground next to the hole, focusing on his breathing for a few seconds as he pictured what he hoped would happen. Then on the fifth exhale, he swept his hands over the pavement and opened his eyes. 

“Oh my goodness gracious.” 

“You did it!” Remus laughed and squeezed Patton as he hugged him. “That’s so fucking cool!”

Patton laughed and fell back, squishing Remus to the ground. 

Remus wriggled. “Heeey! Your bag is crushing me!” he whined. 

They rolled around on the path until Remus declared himself the winner and they both got up, grateful their street was as empty as it was, and continued their walk home. Remus handed Patton his little collection of flowers. “For you, pancake.”

Patton looked at the mini bouquet, tied together by a piece of grass. “Thank you!” 

Remus puffed his chest in pride and strutted on ahead. “I am pretty awesome.”

Patton giggled and it was that moment, that the sky decided to fully open up, and pour down with rain. The teenagers looked up before looking at each other and bursting into laughter. Remus whooped and looked up at the sky, poking his tongue out and dancing around. 

Patton laughed with him as the rain soaked his hair and collected on his glasses, disrupting his vision. Remus grabbed his hand and led him down the path. They were only a few houses away from Patton’s anyway. 

When they reached the Picanis’ gate, Remus adjusted his bag strap and looked at Patton. The rain was dripping down his face and his brown hair was sticking to his forehead in messy curls. Remus reached out to sweep it away from his eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Pancake.”

Patton resisted the urge to lean into the touch and instead he simply nodded. “Bye, Ree.”

Remus smiled one more time before running back down the street, cartwheeling in the rain and leaping into every puddle he could find. 

Patton watched him leave, his cheeks flushed not just from the rain. 

He liked Remus. 

Shit. 

+++ 

Logan kissed Emile’s wrist to heal the bite mark before getting to his feet and bending down to kiss his husband once more. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yes please.” Emile pulled a blanket from the back of the couch over his lap and watched Logan in the kitchen. 

Logan only took a few minutes. He returned and pressed the cup into his husband’s hands. “Do you feel okay?”

“Yeah. A little bit light-headed, but I’m fine.” Emile sipped his drink. “Sit with me?”

Logan obliged and gently guided Emile’s head to rest on his shoulder. The vampire smiled as Emile closed his eyes and burrowed down to get comfy. 

“How was work today?” asked Logan. 

“Very long.” Emile yawned. “Lot of emotions, lot of… everything.” 

Logan’s laugh was muffled by Emile’s hair. They turned the TV on and as Emile was listing their options, Logan heard the gate open. “Pat’s home.”

The front door opened. “Hey!”

“Hi, pumpkin.” Emile looked over at the doorway and saw Patton soaking wet. “Oh, honey.” He laughed a bit. “Go dry off. I’ll make you hot chocolate.”

Patton shivered and managed a nod. “Yeah. Okay. Thanks, Dad.”

He went up to his room and into the bathroom to take a warm shower before changing into pyjama pants and a big blue sweater. Patton looked in the mirror and blinked at himself. 

_ “I’ll see you tomorrow, Pancake.” _

Patton felt his cheeks flush pink at the memory of Remus’s words. He trailed his fingers over where Remus had touched his face and squeezed his eyes shut, slowly sinking down onto his bedroom floor and bowing his head. He definitely liked Remus. A lot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took him long enough


	8. More Than Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Patton test his powers a little bit more, followed by some Remy and Virgil being soft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while since I've updated, I kept restarting this chapter lmao but I think I'm happy with it now!

“Okay, so we know you grow flowers and open lockers and stuff. But I think if we just try to move a bunch with your mind, some cool shit might go down.”

Patton nodded. He was sitting cross legged on his bedroom floor while Remus did a handstand against the wall. 

“So how do I start?” questioned Patton. 

“Hmm… turn the light off?”

Patton fought back a shudder as he remembered when he’d accidentally blown out the lightbulb on his first day with Emile and Logan. “No… no, something else. Please.”

“Uh… move that cushion closer with your mind.”

“Can I do that?”

Remus scoffed. “We don’t know. That’s the fucking point, pancake.”

“Right.” Patton took a deep breath and focused on the cushion that had fallen off his bed. He held his breath for a couple of seconds before exhaling steadily and willing the cushion drag itself closer. 

It took a couple of tries, and a lot of Remus listing cute things Patton did to encourage him before the cushion moved a couple of inches. Patton squealed and Remus came down from another handstand to push Patton to the floor in a hug. 

They laughed from the carpet as they collapsed into a pile of hugs and celebrations. Patton found himself flat on the floor with Remus on top of him, grinning as the pair tried to catch their breath. 

Patton watched Remus’s eyes. They were their usual glittering grey and Patton had trouble not getting lost in the bright smile that covered Remus’s face. Patton’s eyes flickered down to Remus’s lips for a second too long. 

Remus pulled back away painfully slowly and sat on his heels. He cleared his throat. “Um… maybe I should go-”

“No.” Patton blushed as he realised how abrupt that sounded. “I um… you could stay for dinner?”

“Is that okay?”

“Definitely,” assured Patton. The witch felt his cheeks go even pinker but he did his best to ignore it. He crossed his legs and shuffled closer. “I want you to stay.”

Patton could’ve been imagining it but he could swear that Remus was getting a little pink as well. 

“Good.” Remus said, his voice unusually soft. “I’d like to.”

They stared at each other again before Patton blinked and looked away.  _ Just tell him you like him! _

Patton almost scoffed out loud at the thought but instead he stood up. “I’m gonna tell my dad you’re staying for dinner.”

“Cool. I’ll come!” 

They hopped down the stairs together and found Logan in the kitchen where he was looking through the fridge. “Hello, boys.”

“Hi, Papa.” Patton greeted. “Can Remus stay for dinner?”

“Of course. Just make sure his parents are aware too.” Logan pulled some things from the fridge. “I’m making pizza if you two want to help.”

Patton perked up and turned to look at Remus. “You want to? It’s fun.”

“Yeah, sounds cool.” 

Patton beamed and dragged him over to wash their hands while Logan prepared the bases for them. They actually made the pies pretty quickly, and they were sitting at the counter, playing tic-tac-toe when they were startled by Emile greeting them suddenly. 

Remus jumped and Patton nearly fell off his chair with a yelp. He heard something pop behind him. 

Logan frowned. “The dining room lightbulb just blew out,” he muttered. 

Emile stepped over to Patton. “Sorry, pumpkin. Did I give you a fright?”

Patton flushed. “Maybe.” 

Emile kissed the top of his head, “sorry again.” He pulled back and went into the kitchen. “Hey, Remus.”

“Hi, Emile.”

Logan pulled Emile over by the waist and kissed him quickly. “Hi,” he murmured. He hugged him close. “How was work?” 

“It was very good,” Emile grinned and Logan recognised it as his  _ ‘patients made some amazing progress today that I can’t talk about but I’m very happy’ _ smile. The vampire rubbed his arms. “Good.” 

After dinner, Remus had to go home. Patton walked him down the path to the gate before turning to fully face him. “We could hang out again tomorrow?” 

“Obviously,” Remus grinned. “You moved a fucking pillow, pancake. With your motherfucking  _ mind _ .”

Patton looked down at his feet with a blush. “I also broke a lightbulb. Again.”

“You’ve done that before?” Remus questioned. He looked so excited at the thought. 

“When I first got here, yeah.” Patton shrugged, refusing to meet Remus’s gaze. He took a deep breath. “It doesn’t matter. I just need to try to figure out my abilities… without accidentally breaking lights. And opening lockers.”

Remus laughed. He tilted Patton’s chin up to meet his eyes and ran his thumb over Patton’s cheekbone. The witch froze and followed Remus’s movements, his lips quirked up in a faint smile as Remus swept some hair behind his ear. 

“G’night, pancake.” Remus murmured. He turned on his heel and walked off down the street. He skipped into a cartwheel before continuing his walk. 

Patton stood, staring at where he’d been standing. He swallowed and blinked himself back into reality. “Bye, Ree.” he whispered. 

+++

Remy wiped down the counter as Virgil flipped the open sign over. “Are we done?” 

“Almost, babe.”

Virgil waited (semi) patiently for Remy to finish cleaning before they linked hands and left together. 

Remy lifted their arms up and got his fiance to twirl him around. He fell back into Virgil who simply scooped him up and set him on his feet steadily. The witch laughed, the sound of his voice echoing pleasantly off the damp pavement. It had rained that day and although it was clearer now, the street was littered with puddles. Virgil smiled fondly as Remy danced around him. 

The street was empty, it was almost midnight and the small sliver of a moon wasn’t providing them with much light. The streetlights were glowing golden off the road below them, giving the couple just enough guidance to stay safe. Not that they needed much help. 

Virgil looked around to check they were alone in the night before letting himself fully relax into Remy’s dancing. 

“Dad thinks there’s another witch in town.” Remy said. 

“Oh yeah? Who?”

“Dunno,” Remy pushed his sunglasses up and jumped into a puddle, causing a big splash. “He said that kid who works in his store smelt like he’d been near witchcraft.”

“But he’s not the witch?”

“Apparently not,” Remy spun around and leaped forward into a different puddle, he made an even bigger mess of his jeans and grinned triumphantly. 

Virgil just sighed and opened his arms, letting Remy jump into them so he could carry him a little further. “You’re a menace to society.” 

“You love me for it.” 

Virgil kissed him with a low chuckle. “That I do.”

“Go hop in that puddle!” 

“Nope.” 

“Then let me down and I will.” Remy wriggled in his fiance’s arms. 

Virgil smirked and tightened his arms around the trouble-making witch. He only laughed as Remy tried to escape. Remy squawked and poked Virgil’s cheek. “You’re  _ mean _ !”

The vampire bared his fangs with a hiss and Remy pouted overdramatically and fell limp in Virgil’s arms. “Mean vampire.” he muttered. 

Virgil kept walking, enjoying Remy’s whinging more than he probably should have. They were both quiet for a bit before Virgil spoke again. “So do you believe your dad?”

“About the witch thing?”

“Yeah.”

Remy hummed in thought. “I don’t really know. I mean I trust Dad but, like… who would it even be? This town isn’t that big, we know most of them.”

“I guess.” Virgil rubbed his thumb back and forth on Remy’s arm and watched him yawn. “We’re almost home, Rem.” 

Remy closed his eyes and snuggled into the vampire’s chest. “Go fast.” he requested. 

“Fast fast?” 

“ _ Fast _ fast.” 

Virgil adjusted the sleepy witch and pulled him closer to his chest. “Alright, babe. Hold tight.” 

He zipped down the street and reached their house in just over a minute. When he slowed to a halt, Remy was grinning like a toddler. “I love you.” He leaned up to kiss Virgil’s jaw. “And I love your superspeed.” 

“I love you too, Rem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop just chucking some "I love you"s at the end of chapters because I can't think of an ending lol
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! Or come yell at me at @incoherentfangirl on tumblr!!


	9. The Bookshop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wonders what it would be like to tell his dads about his powers.

Patton was doodling kittens on the corner of the newspaper while his dads made lunch together in the kitchen. Logan smirked at his husband while Emile hugged him from behind. He poked his sides affectionately. “What can I do?”

“I think you’re good right there,” Logan said. He poked the grilled cheeses with a spatula before turning them over in the pan. 

Emile cooed and kissed his neck. “You’re being sweet.”

“You’re being cute.” Logan shot back. Emile smiled and squeezed him tighter. He rested his chin on the vampire’s shoulder. 

Patton watched them for a moment before returning to his drawing. He gave one of the cats a little witch hat and stared at it. He should really tell his dads about his powers. Patton tried not to groan at the thought. Yes, Logan was a vampire. Yes, they were both super cool and accepting. And yes, they deserve to know what’s going on. But the thought of telling anyone that he was a freaking  _ witch _ just made Patton feel silly. 

Patton chewed on his lip anxiously as the thought of Emile and Logan laughing at him swirled around his mind. 

“Pumpkin?” 

Patton’s head flicked up to see Emile looking at him, holding two plates with lunch. “Honey, are you okay? You totally spaced out on me.” 

“I’m fine,” Patton said quickly. “Sorry.”

“No no, not at all,” Emile reassured. “It’s okay, sweetpea. Have some lunch.” He offered the plate again. 

Patton took it from him with a small smile. “Thanks, Dad.”

Logan hovered his hand over Emile’s waist and guided them to the table. The small family sat down together and ate quietly. Logan had one hand on Emile’s back, as he often did. He looked over at Patton. “Have you talked to Remus today?”

Patton swallowed and tried to pretend he wasn’t blushing. “... Yeah. Why?”

Logan smirked and Emile hid a giggle behind his hand. “Ooh-ooh!” he smiled. “You’re blushing…”

“Shut up!”

Logan smiled and kept his eyes on his food. “Fine, fine. But I know that Remus is coming in tomorrow if you want to come to work with me.” 

Patton did end up going to work with his dad, he’d only been to the shop a couple of times but it was really pretty and he did love it. Logan was sitting at the counter, reading something and hoping they had few customers. Roman was sitting on top of a table, flicking through a book of old looking illustrations. 

In the back of the shop, Remus was adjusting the arrangements while Patton perched on a stool, watching. He watched one of the candles on a shelf, they were unlit, just sitting there. 

Remus pulled back and studied his new arrangement. He looked around and caught sight of a book by Patton that needed to go somewhere. “Hey can I just grab this- thanks.” he leaned over Patton, their shoulders bumping together. 

Patton’s breath hitched. They were so close, god he liked Remus so much. He bit his lip until Remus drew back and he relaxed. 

“Holy shit, pancake did you do that?” 

Patton looked up, “what?”

Remus pointed at the candles on the other side of the room. “They weren’t lit before.” 

Patton swallowed. “Um… maybe. I’m not sure.”

Remus laughed, offering a high five. “Nice one! Can you do it again?”

“I’m not sure…” 

“No no no! Doubt ruins it!” Remus grabbed Patton’s hands and squeezed them. “C’mon. Get rid of the bad vibes, Pancake. Only happy feelings are allowed!”

Patton smiled at Remus’s efforts. “Ree, my dad is in the next room.”

“Okay, fine.” Remus was still holding his hands. “When are you going to tell your dads you’re a witch?”

Patton laughed. “Yeah I’m not telling them.” 

“Because they wouldn’t believe you?” questioned Remus. 

_ Ha! My dad’s a fucking vampire _ . “No, I just don’t know if I’m ready to make it a whole thing yet.” 

“Seems fair I guess.” Remus let Patton’s hands go and picked up a candle. “Make a wish, pancake.” 

Patton raised his eyebrows. “It’s not my birthday.” 

“Irrelevant.” Remus presented the candle to him. “Wish.”

Patton laughed and blew out the candle.  _ I wish Remus liked me back. _

Roman looked up at the sound of the door opening and broke into a grin. “Dee!”

Janus rolled his eyes. “Hi, love.” Dee was his middle name, and still the name Roman preferred to use because it used to make Janus grumpy. He walked over and kissed Roman. He set the coffee cup tray down on the table his husband was sitting on and rubbed his back. “What’re you working on?”

“Just looking through a book I forgot about.” Roman picked his coffee up and leaned against Janus, tucking himself against his side. “How’s our son?”

Janus kissed the witch’s hair. “They’re very wedding focused at the moment. Virgil was working at the counter, completely surrounded by binders and notes.” 

Roman chuckled. “Poor things.”

“I don’t remember us being much better,” Janus thought back to their wedding. Roman had been beside himself with stress and Janus himself had slept a total of three hours the week before they got married. 

Roman squeezed Janus’s hand. “We definitely were not.” 

Janus looked around the shop and saw Logan. “Hello.”

“Good afternoon, Janus.”

“Coffee?”

Logan was by his side in a blur and took the cup. “Thank you.”

“Using your speed in the same shop as a clueless 14 year old seems foolish.” Janus pointed out. 

“I can hear them. He’s distracted.” Logan sipped his drink. “They’re discussing werewolves.”

“What are they saying?”

Logan shook his head. “I’m not repeating it. It’s ridiculous.” 

Janus smiled at Logan’s exhausted expression as he walked back to the counter and returned to his book. Janus rested his chin on his husband’s head. “I love coming in here.”

Roman looked up to kiss him. “I love you coming in here.” 

Janus hugged him and looked over his shoulder. “Show me this book then. What’s it about?”

Logan watched the older couple talk from his spot by the counter, doing his best not to accidentally listen in on them. Roman and Janus were beautiful together, they were exactly who he wished he could be with Emile one day. That was, if he wasn’t immortal. Logan ran his hand through his hair as he thought about the promise he’d made to Emile the night he’d proposed. 

_ Emile had tears on his cheeks, admiring his ring as he rubbed at his face, scrubbing the tears away. “I love you so much.” he smiled, throwing himself into Logan’s arms. He hid his face in the crook of Logan’s neck. “I want to be with you forever.”  _

_ Logan waited perhaps a moment too long before responding softly. “Forever with me… is quite a long time.” _

_ “It’s what I want, Lo.” Emile said. “I want to be like you, to be together with you forever.”  _

_ “Is it really?” _

_ “I need you to promise you’ll turn me.” Emile whispered. “Not now. But one day.” _

_ “When?” _

_ Emile cupped his face, pressing their foreheads together. “10 years.” _

_ “10 years?” _

_ “Promise me, Logan. No longer than 10 years.” _

_ Logan pulled him closer. “Emile Picani.” He murmured. “I promise to turn you into a vampire, within the next 10 years, so we can spend the rest of our lives together.” _

Logan leaned against the counter, sometimes he wished they could just be normal together. Just a normal couple who could raise their son and grow old and eventually die. But it was more complicated than that. Of course. 

Logan looked over at the doorway where Patton was and listened in, wondering what they were up to. They’d moved on from werewolves to difference between warlocks and witches. They were both so fascinated by supernatural creatures, it almost made Logan nervous that Patton would spill his secret. He would never, Logan decided. He trusted his son. 

Logan set his hand over the page of his book and studied his wedding band, the light from the candles around him reflected off the gold ring in shiny little shapes. He smiled at it slightly and picked his phone up, opening the contact with muscle memory alone. 

“Hey, kitten.”

_ “Hi, honey!”  _

“Are you busy? I thought maybe you could stop by for lunch…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about all the jumping between perspectives in this one. I'm pretty sure the next chapter will more eventful though! (Not that the plan is very clear at this point lmao)


End file.
